This invention relates to organopolysiloxane resins and more particularly to organopolysiloxane resins useful as release coatings, particularly in the preparation of cooked and baked goods, especially sweet baked goods.
With the advent of automation, the baking industry has become increasingly more dependent upon silicone release resin coated baking utensils. In addition to providing for the easy release of the baked product from the utensil, such as a bread pan, the release coating serves as a protection against rusting and pitting and also provides for a sanitary baking surface. Moreover, when a set of pans needs servicing by a reglazer, the old coating is generally easily removed with a caustic potash solution.
In the past, however, available silicone release resins have been found to be quite unsatisfactory, particularly in the baking of sweet goods. The high sugar content in sweet goods, such as cakes, pastries, sweet breads and the like, rapidly destroys the release properties of these prior art silicone coatings.